In the regular course of maintaining an aquarium containing plants, fish, and/or other aquatic life, there is a need to keep the aquarium physically and chemically clean. Waste and detritus tend to accumulate in the water of the aquarium, such as bits of vegetable remains from plants that have died, remains from food, and waste generated from creatures living in the aquarium. Such waste also can result in undesired odors, unwanted bacterial growth, contamination, infection, and disease in the aquarium. Conventional electronic filters may create a stressful environment for aquatic animals. Providing a suitable, clean and livable environment, far from any stress is very necessary for the growth and reproduction of aquatic plants and animals. Accordingly, it is useful to have a filter system that purifies the water. This utility is increased when the filter system can remain effective at a desired throughput for an extended period of time without replacement of the filter material filling. It is also desirable to utilize naturally sourced and chemical-free filter materials to reduce the environmental impact of sourcing or disposing of filter materials.